Forbidden Love
by words-unspoken-17
Summary: She chose Will, but now regrets it. But when someone unexpected arrives her world gets flipped upside down. How long till she has to make the most important decision of her life? updates twice a week! Pairing: Sparrabeth
1. One More Chance

**_Chapter One: One More Chance_**

Elizabeth sat on the rocks on the beach playing with the sand. She knew it was only a matter of time till she would except the truth but she had no way to tell him or get to him.  
" Oh Well." She sigh and head back to the house. She stepped through the door and noticed something not quite sure what it was.

She walked over to her window and looked out on the sea. " I wonder what he is doing?" She thought to herself. She scoffed , "Probably drinking rum.

"Not Exactly, Love." The words were said with a thick Caribbean accent.  
She spun around her eyes as wide as could be, "J..j..Jack?" .  
" No need to seem so surprised, you had to know Captain Jack would come and see you." He teased.  
She cracked a grin, at his unease of the situation.  
He hadnt changed a bit since she had taken her last steps off the Pearl and had tried to kiss him again. She chuckled at the look on his face.  
"Lizzie? Love, you all right?" He asked as she realized he had been trying to get his attention.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She felt her cheeks get red.  
He plopped down on the wicker chair that was in the middle of her make shift shelter.  
"So, Lizzie," He smiled at her, his gold teeth gleaming from the setting sunset coming through the window," How you been?"

" Oh , fine, Jack, just stuck on an island, alone, waiting for my husband which I don't love anymore, to come back and live here with me while I wish I was out there with you having a life of adventure." She blushed as she realized what she had just said.  
His eyes stayed big and he got up and walked over to her.  
" Thanks for the compliment, Love." He had changed from quirky, teasing Jack to sweet sensitive Jack.  
" Jack that wasnt a compliment it was true." She said as she looked down at the bamboo.  
He stepped over to her and tipped her chin up. "Do you mean that, honestly mean it?"

She looked up with tears on the rims of her eyes, one dropped, he wiped it away.  
" Elizabeth, I want you to be come with me and be mine." He said in a light voice she had never heard before.  
"Oh Jack, me too I want that too." His lips brushed hers ," I have been waiting for you to say that to me." He pressed their lips together and kissed her, the kiss deepened, her hands moved to his dreadlocks and his brought her closer to him. The kiss was sweet and beautiful. He brought it to a close.  
He took her hand and lead her out to the beach, and they walked the shore.

Will stood at the helm of the Flying Dutchman, holding the wheel with great intensity. He could feel her slipping away, her loved dwindling.  
He didnt know what to do.  
He was going to the ask Tia Dalma, she would know what to do.  
"Mr. Turner due south east, were heading to the nymphs, take the helm. I must sleep." Will yelled down to his father.  
" Aye, Aye, Captain." As he headed up to the wheel.  
Will descended the stairs and went to the Captains quarters. He look out his window to the bright sunset before him and wondered what she was doing, and why she was fading away.  
"Oh, Elizabeth, what is going through your heart and mind right now? Cause my heart depends on you!"

Jack embraced Elizabeth as they slept on the feather mattress in her bedroom. She was beautiful and graceful.  
But Will his life depended on her and that had to be hard cause he knew that no matter what at some point in time she had loved him.  
"Jack?"

" Yes, Love?"

As if she had been reading his mind. " What about Will? What will happen to him?"

"Well, there are two options he can fall in love with someone else or he can die." He felt her catch her breath as he said the last option.  
"Don't worry, Love, I wont let it get to that."

" Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Making Choices

**_Chapter Two: Making Choices_**

Will stared at Tia Dalma in amazement.

"So if I understand correctly, there is nothing I can do to get Elizabeth back once shes lost, no loophole, nothing."

The once stable Captain of the Flying Dutchman, was crumbling. In these past few days he had felt himself get bitter ,very bitter.  
He had stayed in his quarters since they headed to Tias place.

" Dont ye yell at me, Mr. Turna . I did not put ya in dis situation.  
If I remember correctly yas wife did." Tie retorted back.

" Thanks a lot. Now, get off my ship." Will huffed.

"But, I do know that she is planning on leaving the island two nights from now." Will slammed his hand on the table.  
" You cannot step foot on land till nine years."

" Out, now!" Will said as if about to explode with emotion and anger.

"Wait?" He stopped her.

" Who is it?" Tias eyes flickered concern.

" Jack, Jack Sparrow." She whispered on her way out.

Once she was gone he told his father to head towards Isla Condea.

Will stepped in front of his map table, grabbing his whiskey glass.  
Looking up he took a deep breath.

Then screamed.

" JACK SPARROW!!!!!!!!!!"

Jack stepped out onto the sand, looking around for Lizzie.

" Lizzie?" Waking up to an empty bed was usually a bad sign, but they were on an island, not a big one at that. " Theres only so many places a woman can go on an island without a boat." he groaned as he walked the beach, looking for her.

Finally about a mile out from the house he spotted her on the sand about 50 yards away.

" Love, you are a woman to find." He said as he sat next to her.

" Well, they say love is better, when you have to fight for it." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

" What are you thinking about, Love?" He asked.

" How bad I want to leave with you and live on the sea."

" But?"

" But?!?! What about Will ?"

" I think Tia can help with that but we have to hurry." Jack said as he grabbed her hand helping her up to start heading back to the cabin.

When they got back to the cabin, she grabbed the few things she had, and off the Pearl that sat offshore.

" Jack?" She said as they rowed off.

" Hmm?" He said as he rowed towards the Pearl.

" Did you mean what you said?"

" When, Love?"

" Last Night, when I asked you what would happen to Will and you said you would do everything you could to help him?" She asked shyly afraid he would take it the wrong way.

' Yeah, Love . I did. And I will hold to it."

About an hour later they were on the Pearl.

" Pintel, take the ladies bags to my quarters, I have to show her something below."

" Aye, Captain."

"Come on, Elizabeth, I have to show you something."

He took her hand and lead her down the steps to a door and put a key in the key hole and opened the door and walked in to the room.  
" Are you coming in or are you going to stand there like a greek statue?"

" It is a bit dark?"

Next thing she new she felt a hand run down her arm to her hand and he pulled her in and shut the door. She heard what sounded like a chest scrape across the wood floor. Light hit her eyes from a candle. She could make out Jacks silhouette, as he moved to the other side of the room. She followed his movements.

He moved his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

" Jack?" She whispered.

'Shhh."Jack kissed her neck.

He kissed her on the lips and felt her surprise, she loosened up and returned the kiss. His tongue probed her lips as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Someone had taught Jack how to kiss.

" Jack, it is one in the afternoon!" She pulled back a half an inch.

" Yeah, so?" He asked out of breath.

" Later." She said.

"Promise?"

She giggled," Promise."

" That wasnt why I brought you down here anyway."

" Oh, so why did you bring me down here?" She asked curious of what Jacks plans.

" Because of this," He opened a chest by his feet.

Her eyes got big, " Jack?"

Will looked out from the helm to the Pearl as she headed out from the island. Will had seen her and Jack leave together. Lizzie had kissed Jack as they had left shore.

" Damn You, Jack Sparrow." He whispered.

" Do we follow, son?" His father asked.

" Yes, and I will give the headings from now on, and address me as "Captain Turner" from this moment on?" Will yelled as went down to the stern.

The effects of the love loss was showing. Snapping at the crew had never happened before, especially his father.

" Oh, Elizabeth, What have you done?"


	3. Changing Loves

Changing Love

" Jack?" Her eyes got big.

" Aye, Luv," He responded.

The ship jerked, as she went to pull something out of the trunk. She fell into Jacks arms as the ship jerked again.

" Hmm?" Jack questioned, setting Lizzie upright.

" What could that be?" She said as she smoothed out her dress.

" You know as much as I do ,Luv." He grabbed he hand and pulled

her toward the door.

" Jack, wait?" She yelled as she tried to keep up with his stride.

They soon reach the helm of the deck and saw Gibbs at the helm pulling on the wheel as if his life depended on it.

" Mr. Gibbs, " Jack asked releasing Elizabeths hand and strutting up to the helm," If I may inquire as to what you are doing," as the ship had stopped jerking about.

" Captain, it is as if there is an unseen current carrying us ." Gibs answered as he pushed up against the railing with his feet to keep the wheel from moving.

" You! Ra...Rag...Oi... Wooden eye! Come take the wheel!" Jack said aggravated.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He said as he snapped, too.

Ragetti grabbed the wheel, Gibbs let go, as if on a switch Ragetti went flying through the air towards the railing on the opposit sid of the helm.

" Oww!" He said as he hit the deck.

Elizabeth surpressed a giggle at the look on Jacks face.

" Wooden Eye..." He walked over to the man and looked down at him," Would you stop fooling around with my ship and do as I ask?"

" But... Captain...the current is to strong and i ca.."

The ship jerked and in one movement the sky went black as coal, impossible to see any thing, them sea, the sky, nothing.

" Jack?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to move, he felt his hand on her back.

"I'm here Luv!" He whispered in her ear.

Then suddenly the sky went blue with a burst of energy.

Then the sky went normal.

jack walked to the farther end of the helm to look over the railing, into the aquamarine ocean.

"Jack!!!!" he heard the scream but couldnt believe what he saw when he turned around.

" Jack Sparrow!" Will spit out, as if it was a disease.

" Let 'er go mate?" Jack said calmly as he looked at Elizabeth.

Will had Elizabeth in a choke hold, with a knife up against her skin.

Jack had also noticed Tia was on the side watching the event before her with uncertain eyes.

" Why should I? She belongs to me, she is mine." Will hissed through his teeth, the effects of the loved lost was in full force.

" William, you speak as if she is piece of property to be had and be owned." Jack said as he moved his hand over to his pistol on his belt.

"Jack..." Elizabeth whispered as Will tightened his grip on her throat and she fainted.

" William.. you just made a huge mistake, mate." Jack aid as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Will.

"You must have forgot," Will dropped Liz to the floor " I cant die."

" She chose me!" Jack stated unphased by what Will said.

" After she chose me!" Will scrame.

" William, she didnt stay faithful, she no longer belongs to you cause she doesnt love you anymore, you have to serve your time on the Dutchman till you find another love, if you stay faithful to your job will not turn into Davy Jones, and will be able to love again, or you can shut out everyone and love again." Tia anounced to him.

Will looked downat Elizabeth, to Jack, to tia and jumped off the side of the Pearl.

Jack rushed to Liz and picked her up gently andtook into his cabin and laid her on the bed. Tia followed and went to Liz's side.

" Tia?" Jack questioned.

" I dont know Jack she lost alot of oxygen. Only time will tell." tia walked out of the cabin leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

Jack went to sit by her.

" Lizzie, you have to wake up," Jack took her hadn in his nad kissed each finger," I have to tell you that... That... I love you!"


	4. Truth Be Told

_i do not own elizabeth, jack, gibbs, ragetti, will, tia etc... i wish i did though!!!!!!!!!_

_sorry i havent posted in so long but i just started a new job and i have a 9 yr old and 7 yr old living at my house full time so i will try and _

_update as much as possible._

_ENJOY!!!!!!!!_

_**Truth Be Told**_

Jack stood at the helm and tried not to focus on the past day and a half, Elizabeth

was still unconscious. She had spiked a fever in the night and was sweating and tossing and turning.

Jack was still unsure of how to handle the situation with Will, he knew William Turner and he would not back down without a fight.

" Jack?" Tia said as she came up from the cabin.

" Tia, any change?" He asked without looking at her as he glided the wheel to the left.

" Her fever broke and she is sleeping peacefully now. I would expect her to wake in the next few hours." Tia said from looking over the starboard side of the helm.

" Mr. Gibbs?" Jack yelled over the railing.

" Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said ans he snapped to and headed toward the helm.

" Take the wheel for now I am going to get some rest in the crew quarters, Tia wake me if anything changes." Jack

had no intention of sleeping, he needed to think and process.

Jack heade down to the stock room and grabbed some rum and sat on a barrel. Thoughts of his dad and him flooded his mind:

_**" Jack." **_

_**" Yes, Father?" Jack said as he looked over at his dad.**_

_**" You know what a ship is son? It freedom, the wind and the sea and you, it all equals freedom, nothing holding you back." **_

_**" Yes, Father." **_

_**" I love you and your Ma dearly and dont know what I would do without you two."**_

_**" Father why do you speak this way?" Jack asked.**_

_**" Jack, I may never come back from this shipment route and I need you to look out for you and your mother."**_

Jack was sixteen when his dad and him sat on the docks having that conversation. " Freedom." Jack whispered in the silence of the stockroom.

" I cant leave the sea and I cant live without Lizzie, so what do I do? Can i have both? But Lizzie will want children and a ship is no place for children, but we could make it work." Jack thought to himself.

" Jack!!!!" He heard his name being called and ran out the door and up the steps to the deck.

" Jack, she is awake and wont listen to me when I tell her to lay down." Jack smiled at this. "_**Oh Lizzie.**_" he thought as walked into the cabin and saw Gibbs and Marty trying to hold her down.

" Get off me you mangy curs." Elizabeths voice rang out. Jack stifled a laugh as she pushed noth Gibbs and Marty to the floor.

" Elizabeth Anne Turner, if you dont lay back down on that bed I swear I will tie you to it." Jacks voice rang out as the struggle continued and died down after he spoke.

Gibbs and Marty left with all their bruises and cuts, and shut the door behind them.

" Captain Sparrow, just who do you think you are coming in here and .."

She was cut off by his lips up against hers, he deepened the kiss exploring and taking in everything about her, her taste, and smell, and beauty.

He pulled back and rested his head agaisnt hers.

" That still doesnt change you coming in here and bossing me about." Elizabeth whispered as she came back down to earth from the kiss.

" Well, I had to get Gibbs and Marty out of here, evewn though I dont think they would have argued much anyway."

Elizabeth brushed her lips against his, he pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing into her mouth and exploring, soon she was taking over and trying to dominate. She moaned as his hands explored.

He pulled back, and she moaned with aggitation that he was going to finish what he started.

" Lizzie?" He asked as he planted a kiss on her neck.

" What?"

" You want to know a secret?"

"Yes?"

He took his hands and cupped her face, gently brushing their lips together, " I Love You." he whispered.

" Oh, Jack, I love you, too."

Will stared at the settign sun from the deck of his ship.

You will pay for this Sparrow, just you wait you will pay.


	5. You are Enough for Me

hi guys i know it has been forever

terribly sorry for the delay, really long delay.

so here it is the last chapter (kinda short, sorry) and there may be a sequel if i have a chance but i can only write

during my off hour and that is if i have no homework my home computer is dead, hence no updates over

winter break.

Enough talking to the story.

_**You are Enough for Me**_

"Jack?"

" Yes, luv?"

They had been in the cabin for hours and weren't sure they ever wanted

to leave.

It was a easy decision to give up the helm to Gibbs for awhile.

" Do you really love me Jack or was this just pleasuring experience?" Lizzie stated with extra dramatic draw to her accent.

" Lizzie are you getting into the rum again?"

She threw a hand at his chest but he caught it before it him, he pulled her on top of him and held her till she stopped squirming trying to undo the contact.

" Elizabeth, stop moving you are killing my back, luv." He whispered to calm her movements.

" Why thank you Captain Sparrow, now not only do you not really love me but you also think i am fat."

Jack tipped his head wondering where she got all those answers from since barely a word had come from his mouth since her question.

" Lizzie, first, I love you with all my heart and I never want to be without you, why would I come visit you on the island and ask you to come with me if I didn't want to be with you. Second , I was not insinuating that you are fat but that every time you squirmed to get away you would push me more into to bad and there are boards under neath this wonderful feather mattress." Jack stated calmly.

" Oh..." Was all that she could muster.

" So the answer to the question is yes I Love You very much, and i plan to always love you."

She pressed her forehead to his and kissed his lips lightly, he deepened the kiss letting her melt away from

all her worries and just feel love from him.

" No matter what the horizon brings are way?" She asked after the kiss. " You know Will will be back right you have to know that he never gives up some thing he had or wants back?"

" Yes, I know, but i think we should take it as it comes, it does no good to worry over something that has yet to happen." He replied calmly.

" Your right." She sighed.

" Now bring us that horizon."

The End


End file.
